The Girl with Their Past
by AzNeRd
Summary: "Do you remember the summer before high school, Kyoya?" Mizuki asked him, all eyes on them. "I can't believe I actually thought you loved me back then. I was naive, ne?" She laughed dryly as Kyoya let the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. KyoyaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. That is a mouthful!

**A/N: **Hey! This is my first fanfic for this anime, so feel free to tell me what you think in some awesome reviews! I know the whole KyoyaxOC thing is a bit overdone, but I've noticed they tend to make the girl a lot like Kyoya, so in this fanfic, Kyoya's love interest will be his almost polar opposite.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mizuki Takahashi had woken up to her maid's cheerful wake-up call that the seventeen year-old personally found to perky for so early. She was normally a morning person in all honestly. Perhaps in her whole family, she was the one who was the happiest at the breakfast table. It was just that the previous night was spent tossing and turning versus her usual peaceful sleeping habits. Today was her first day at Ouran Academy. That's where _he_ was. Mizuki shook her head at the thought of him and looked at what clothes her maid had laid out on her bed, ignoring what she had said about not doing that. The stubborn seventeen year-old had often told the maids and butlers she was capable of doing what they did for a living on her own.

On her bed was two uniforms. One was the boy's. One was the girl's. Mizuki practically gagged at the girl's. It was a pastel yellow that was so poofy, it reminded her of some screwed up cupcake. It was frilly to top it off. The uniform beside it fitted the young Takahashi's tastes much better. The boy's uniform consisted of black slacks, a button-down, a tie, and a purple blazer. Not thinking twice, the seventeen year-old grabbed the boy's uniform and changed into it. She straightened out her tie and looked in the mirror. She brushed her wavy hair and watched as it barely brushed the middle of her back.

"Takahashi-san!" The maid, Kei, knocked on the door and called to the teenager once more. "Your breakfast is ready! Your father went to work already, but your mother and brother are downstairs eating."

"Coming!" Mizuki called back, grabbing her briefcase. She slipped on some loafers and jogged down stairs, whistling a cheerful tune despite her exhausted feeling. True to Kei's word, Mai and Minori Takahashi sat at the breakfast table as they politely at their food. She greeted both of them politely, pecking both of their cheeks. Minori childishly wiped his older sister's kiss away with a disgusted face. Thirteen year-olds, Mizuki rolled her eyes as she thought this. She grabbed an apple and winked to the pair. "I'll be heading to school early, so I can sneak a tour. I heard the school's huge, so I don't want to get lost."

"Mizuki-chan," Mai said. She offered a kind smile. "Have fun."

"I will, okaa-san." Mizuki smiled back. She strode out the door and got into the sleek black Mercedes with a sly smirk. "Ne, Taro-san, to Ouran Academy, shall we?"

"Of course, Takahashi-san."

Sitting back, Mizuki thought back to _him._ Kyoya Otori. The name brought too many memories to the girl. She wondered if he changed in the two years she hadn't seen him. Probably has all the girls fawning over him, Mizuki nearly snorted out loud when she thought this. Kyoya the ever-so 'cool type'. She remembered in one conversation they had she had challenged just how much he could endure until he lost his cool facade. She smiled sadly at the memory and wiped all thoughts about the youngest Otori aside.

"We're here," Taro announced. Nodding her thanks, the seventeen year-old crawled out and took in the sight of Ouran Academy. She had to admit it was real nice for a school. She let out a low whistle when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Mizuki jumped before slowly turning around, a faint blush on her cheeks. A tall dirty blonde haired man stood before her in an expensive suit. Suoh Yuzuru, Mizuki labeled immediately.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Takahashi-san," Yuzuru welcomed with a large grin the seventeen year-old almost deemed fake.

"It's an honor to be attending such a prestigious school, Suoh-san," Mizuki smiled back, but she knew for sure hers was fake. She normally didn't have to fake smiles; even when she was around people she didn't like, but around business people like him, she couldn't help it. "And please feel free to call me Mizuki, Suoh-san." She shifted uncomfortably. "May I wear the boy's uniform? I'd hate to make anything more difficult than it needs to be. I feel like I'm intruding already, entering so late."

"Ah, such a charming young lady," Yuzuru sighed almost dreamily. "It's completely fine you wear that. And trust me, you are no intruder, Mizuki-san." He patted her head as if she was a dog. "You're here rather early. Perhaps you'd like a tour of the school before the the day begins?"

"Oh, that'd be most appreciated, Suoh-san," Mizuki gushed. She was extremely thankful for his offer, but she would've just said thanks, but this was _the_ Suoh Yuzuru. Wasn't his son in her grade? Hm, maybe she should meet him. That way, if she saw him once at a function, she'd be able to talk to him without it being awkward. "Is there anyone here to give me a tour though? "I'd hate to be a bother!" Inside, Mizuki practically sweatdropped. She hated acting so innocent and helpless. She really was in technicality, but this was a whole step higher than she really was.

"You are no bother at all, Mizuki-san!" Yuzuru pretty much gasped. He patted her shoulder, his smile making her mood lift a great deal. "I have just the person to give you a tour. He's knowledgeable. He's in your grade, and I know him personally." The more he described the mystery tour guide, the more Mizuki began to think of Kyoya. Kyoya could know Suoh Yuzuru personally considering the fact that he was the best friend to his son. The seventeen year-old began to feel the anxiety build up in her chest. "Kyoya-san!"

Mizuki steeled herself to the ground to keep herself from falling over. It was just her luck. Sure, she'd thought of him when Yuzuru was describing him, but that didn't mean she wanted it to be him! She looked in the direction Yuzuru was looking and managed not to blush at the sight of her past. Kyoya wore the boy's uniform like she did, but she couldn't help but admit he wore it better. He still wore his glasses, but his hair was much more neater than it was two years ago. He looked slick and cool. The 'type'. In his hand, a laptop was held. Yep, that's Kyoya, Mizuki sighed, her tone deadpan, in her mind.

"Yes, Superintendent?" Kyoya asked sweetly, smiling like an angel. Mizuki nearly snickered at the sight of the obviously fake smile.

"I'd like you to give Mizuki Takahashi a tour of the school if it isn't too much trouble."

"Takahashi-san?" Kyoya smiled falsely once more. "It's great to see you! I haven't seen you since that summer two years ago."

"It's been too long, old _friend_," Mizuki replied, putting a slight emphasis on the last word. "Shall we get the tour started, Otori-san?"

"Of course, Takahashi-san."

They both bowed to the Superintendent. "Ja ne, Superintendent," they chorused with grins so unreal it almost made Mizuki frown. She didn't like lying, nor did she like faking things, but it was for her father, so she supposed it was okay. Once Suoh Yuzuru was out of sight, Kyoya's smile was replaced with a smirk.

"It's good to see you, Mizuki-chan." Kyoya wore that devilish smirk that Mizuki once found endearing. "Follow me please." With that, he began walking away. Mizuki let out a deep breath of frustration and went to catch up with him.

Let hell begin.

* * *

1,302 words. I hope you liked this chapter! I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter in a review. I'm aiming for at least 5 reviews before I update again, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you like this chapter, because Mizuki walks in on the Host Club and the hosts get a feel for the tension between Kyoya and Mizuki.  
Special thanks to the magnificent following: butter'toasties, ConfusedSoAmI, lovemondotrasho, Moonlitsun2000! You all get cookies for you awesome reviews!

* * *

Hell. She was in hell. There was no other word to describe the tour Kyoya oh-so graciously gave her. Throughout the whole thing they had passed several girls. At least a good third of them blushed when Kyoya  
swept past them. A fourth of that third were brave enough to call out to him, complimenting him with such flattery it almost made her gag. He would always respond with charming smiles Mizuki deemed fake and cool words to placate the girls' flustering forms.

"And this is where our tour ends, Takahashi-san," Kyoya smiled to her. He gestured to the door before them. "Music Room Three." Mizuki quirked an eyebrow at the room, trying to figure out why he had decided to end it here. There had to be reason. Just because he was Kyoya.

"Call me Mizuki, Otori-san," she told him honestly with a true smile. She cocked her head to the side cutely, making the guys around them blush. "Ne, will you be here after school?"

"Here, Mizuki-san?" Kyoya asked her, playing dumb. "And it's Kyoya-kun to you, my friend."

"Then Mizuki-chan to you," Mizuki countered. "Now," she said as she straightened out her tie, "Will you be here? As in Music Room Three."

"You always were the perceptive kind, Mizuki-chan," Kyoya chuckled. He walked away smoothly, not even answering her question. Mizuki let him go. She'd come by Music Room Three and see what he was hiding. Letting out a bored yawn, she continued on with her day.

Too bad her day was so boring. Never in her life had she expected Ouran to be so damn boring! Her first three periods consisted of everyone around her whispering about her to each other conspiratorally. The rest of her day was spent politely fending off flirting guys. She was in the same classes as Kyoya. He knew she  
needed, wanted help. He didn't lift a single finger to save her though. No, Kyoya merely sent smirks at her from time-to-time while he talked to an exuberant blonde known as Suoh Tamaki. There was also the  
girls. Mizuki wasn't sure which one was worse! The boys or the girls. The girls merely wanted to be her friend because she seemed close to Kyoya. She was smart enough to perceive that much.

"Bye, Kyoya-kun!" Mizuki called as he left the classroom at the end of the day. He stopped in the doorway along with Tamaki. He looked back at her and smiled. She almost hoped it was real, but she was scared to  
get her hopes up.

"See you tomorrow, Mizuki-chan." He turned away and continued walking with Tamaki by his side like a faithful dog.

"Otori-kun's so cool!" a girl, Saotome Unazuka, squealed.

"Heh, I suppose. Later, Saotome-san."

Mizuki departed from her classmate quickly, not wanting to hear her fawn over him. She loosened her tie significantly, throwing her dark hair into a ponytail. She powerwalked through the halls, her briefcase banging against her leg. She let out a low breath as she approached Music Room Three. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club!" seven different voices chorused. Mizuki stood shell-shocked at the sight before her. The seven voices belonged to seven good-looking boys. No, wait. Six boys and a girl with short hair.

They all wore tight dark jeans, but different colored v-neck t- shirts. There was a tall blonde standing in the middle with blonde and violet eyes; Suoh Tamaki. He wore a shirt that matched his eyes. A pair of redheaded twins stood on either side of him; Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. The one with his hair parted to he left wore a pale orange while the one with his hair parted to the right wore a burnt orange v-neck. On the other side of the twin with the burnt orange shirt, a very tall boy with short, spiky and black hair in a black t-shirt with a small blonde boy perched on his shoulders in a baby blue shirt; Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni. On the other side of the twin in the pale orange shirt was Kyoya. Mizuki almost felt a blush rise to her cheeks but she forced it down. He looked good in those jeans and that 'tight', white v-neck that hid none of his muscles. Next to Kyoya was the girl she thought was a boy. Her jeans weren't as tight as the others and neither was her shirt. Her shirt was a brown that complimented her eyes and hair. Mizuki heard about her. Fujioka Haruhi. The honor student.

Mizuki couldn't think of what to say other than, "Oh my god."

"A new guest!" both twins cheered, dashing over to her. They hovered over her on both of her shoulders. "I'm Hikaru!" the one with a burnt orange shirt said. "And I'm Kaoru."

"Takahashi Mizuki."

"From _the_ Takahashi Corporations?" Kaoru gaped. "Your family is famous for its medical equipment." He turned back to look at Kyoya. "Aren't your companies partners?"

"Never made it official," Mizuki and Kyoya answered at the same time. They sent each other short glares.

"My, my, my," Tamaki smiled. "Such a beautiful, important young lady. What's brought you to the Host Club this fine afternoon."

"Kyoya-kun brought it to my attention earlier," Mizuki shrugged.

"Kyoya-_kun_?" almost the entire club gasped. Kyoya hardly let anyone use that affectionate honorific with him.

"We were good friends two years ago," Kyoya clarified, pushing his glasses up calmly.

"_Good_ friends," Mizuki laughed, putting extra emphasis on good and quotation marks around friend.

"Drop it," Kyoya grumbled.

"Kyoya-kun." Mizuki made it sound like a curse word.

"Mizuki-chan." Kyoya scoffed, making the name sound pathetic.

The twins looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

* * *

1,022 words. Things are heating up between the two. In the next chapter, I'm hoping to explain their past and what happened that summer two years ago. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Is there really a point in saying this?

**A/N: **Hey there! Here's the update you guys have been waiting so eagerly for. I like this chapter, because I incorporated pretty much all the hosts except Mori (sorry all you Mori-lovers) cause he never talks, so I had nothing to write about him. But I will incorporate him in one way or another!  
I'd like to give a shout-out to my wonderful reviewers, because they are just awesome enough to stop being lazy arses and review. Super special thanks to: ConfusedSoAmI, lovemondotrasho, Fair-farren-Silvermist Fawn, Moonlitsun2000!

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki calmly waltzed into Music Room Three, practically ignoring the fact that she was surrounded by very handsome boys in sexy v-necks. She gracefully sat down on one of the couches, splaying herself across it in a very casual manner. Placing her hands behind her head, she winked at the boys. Haruhi stood off to the side, quirking an eyebrow at the new student. Honey seemed excited, Mori seemed as stoic as ever, the twins were whispering to each other in hushed tones, Tamaki looked dumbfounded, and Kyoya looked cool.

"What did you mean when you said you and Kyo-chan were '_good_ friends', Mizu-chan?" Honey asked tentatively with his hazel eyes wide. Mizuki smiled kindly and sat up, patting the seat next to her. The third year beamed and dashed over to her, Mori quietly following. The twins took notice of this and went to crowd around the couch, dragging Haruhi after them. Kyoya stood still for a moment. Tamaki sent him a sympathetic look before guiding him to the couch across from the one Mizuki sat.

"Where should we start, Mizuki-chan?" Kyoya asked leisurely, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. She didn't answer and looked her in the eyes. The thing was, she wasn't exactly looking back. Her grey eyes had a faraway look in them. He could tell she was reminiscing the past. The thought of their past made he shift uncomfortably, but his motions were as fluid as ever, so they didn't bring attention to him. No, all the hosts eyes were trained on Mizuki.

"Do you remember the summer before high school, Kyoya?" Mizuki asked him, all eyes on them suddenly. She finally said something, but Kyoya wished she hadn't put it so crudely. "I can't believe I actually thought you loved me back then. I was naive, ne?" She laughed dryly as Kyoya let the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. She slouched a bit and closed her eyes lightly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She opened her eyes back open and said, "Those were the good ol' days."

"Are you saying that you and Kyoya-senpai dated?" the twin with his hair parted to the left, Kaoru, asked in pure shock. He couldn't help, but widen his eyes. It was just weird picturing the Shadow King with such a sarcastic-seeming as Mizuki-senpai.

"Yep!" Mizuki nodded with a small smile. "We dated that summer, but man, if you told us that in the beginning, we would've thought you were crazy!"

"I have to agree with that," Kyoya nodded as well, a secretive smirk playing on his own lips.

"You two hated each other in the beginning?" Haruhi spoke up. The pair nodded. "That doesn't surprise me," she mumbled under her breath.

"I'd be worried if we hadn't, Haruhi-chan," Mizuki laughed.

"Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki and the twins yelled. "What are you talking about? Haruhi is a boy! What in the world possessed you to think tha-"

"There's no use hiding it from Mizuki-chan," Kyoya sighed. He pulled out his black notebook and quickly scribbled in it. "She's too perceptive and observant."

"Exactly, that's how I knew Kyoya-kun was such a polite jerk when I first met him," Mizuki teased. "I do remember our first meeting. Our parents set us up the first Saturday morning of summer. All of you surely know Kyoya is no morning person." At this, she got several nods and a few scarred faces. "Well, as usual, he wasn't in the best of moods, but he put up a cheerful face. I could tell, because I used that face too often as well. I greeted him kindly, hoping to be civil with him for my father's sake, but what does he say to me? After all I said was, 'Hello, pleasure to meet you, Otori-kun', he smiles and reaches out to kiss my hand saying, 'Pleasure to meet you, Takahashi-san."

"Practicing for the club, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru snickered.

"Anyways," Mizuki cut in. "As much as I want Kyoya-kun to go all pissed off ninja on you, I'd like to finish the story." All the hosts smirked at the thought of Kyoya as a ninja then realized how down right scary that would be. "Okay, he kissed my hand and right then and there, I wanted to start laughing. I could tell he was being polite because our businesses needed each other and that his father wanted him to date, possibly marry me." Mizuki grinned at the upcoming part. "Since he was being so sickly sweet to me, I decided to be overly sweet to me. About half an hour passed before his eyebrow started twitching."

"You haven't seen Mizuki act," Kyoya explained to all the hosts' curious glances. His patience had been thin as paper.

"Then I decided to spare some mercy on him and told him to just act how he wanted," Mizuki smiled in a nostalgic way. "Kyoya-kun thought I was still acting, so I rolled my eyes, undid my fancy bun my osaka-san made me put my hair in, and let out a bored yawn. Then he realized I wasn't kidding. So he asked if he could be honest with me. I saw no harm and said sure. Before I knew it, Kyoya-kun was telling me how lucky I was to be the first born with my father's liking and that he'd do whatever it took to make his father proud. That included marrying me. Even if I wasn't his type." Mizuki sent a sly smile at him. "He made sure to slip that in."

"So impolite, Kyoya-kun!" Tamaki gasped dramatically. "I'm appalled to know you didn't hang out with me, but now I know it was to be with a stunning lady, but you were _rude _to her? Has being a host done nothing for your inner kindness?"

"What kindness?" Mizuki snorted.

"She's got you there, boss," Hikaru pointed out.

"He just didn't see how I would benefit him back then," Mizuki joked, picking up a cup of tea. She took a small sip and winked at Kyoya. "Should I tell them the next part or should you?" For once, the club watched as Kyoya's ears turned slightly pink. He kept his mouth shut and made a hand gestured that was blatantly, obviously meant for her to continue speaking. "This is one of my more favorite parts of her first meeting. I was so angry with him for saying that. It's not like I was coming onto him or anything. I just wanted to make it work as badly as he did," Mizuki began. "The fact he seemed so cocky that I liked him bothered me, so I began to yell at him, saying he was stupid, arrogant, and a jerk. I have a _bit _of a short temper. He played it off coolly and ignored me. This, of course, made me angrier to the point where I walked over to him and slapped him across the face."

"You slapped Kyo-chan?" Honey gaped at her with complete awe. "I don't even think Tama-chan would try something like that!"

"Did he slap you back?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

"Please, I am a gentleman," Kyoya scoffed, scribbling something in the notebook once again. "Carry on, Mizuki-chan before one of them decides to hound me for answers instead of you."

"Of course, your majesty," Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Anyways, Kyoya-kun was obviously pissed off by the fact the _I _would dare slap him across the face. Blinded by fury I suppose, Kyoya-kun grabbed my still outstretched hand and slammed me against the wall close to us, practically pinning me with his body."

"And you say you're a gentleman," Kaoru snickered.

"Geez, Kyoya-senpai, way to be so gentle and courteous to her," Haruhi rolled her eyes, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Mommy, how could you be so rude?" Tamaki cried. Mizuki cocked an eyebrow at 'Mommy', but Kyoya gave her a look that said 'later'.

"You guys can yell at him later," Mizuki cut in. She spared a look at her watch. Her driver was going to be her soon. "I have to hurry up, because my driver's gonna be here soon. Where was I? Oh yeah! Kyoya-kun had me pinned to the wall when our parents walked in from hearing all the ruckus. Now, you can only imagine how _awkward_ that must've been! I mean, there I am, being pinned by some arrogant bastard. But our _dear _parents thought they'd interrupted something... Intimate and left us once more. When we both got home, we tried convincing our parents nothing had been going on, but they wouldn't hear it, so we got stuck seeing each other whenever we could."

"When did you and Mommy fall in love then?" Tamaki inquired anxiously, leaning forward.

"That is for tomorrow, little kiddies!" Mizuki announced as she stood. She walked over to the entrance and grabbed her suitcase.

"Can't you tell us the rest, Takahashi-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"It's Mizuki, and no, sorry," Mizuki mildly cringed. "My driver's here, so I'll be here tomorrow and tell you the rest. I'll even tell my driver to pick me up thirty minutes later from now on, but I have to go! Bye, everyone!" She closed the door on the way out, silencing the room.

"Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru said, turning to his upperclassman. "What made you break the heart of a girl like that?"

Kyoya turned to look at the door and sighed inwardly. If he were to answer truthfully, he would say that he didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: **1,334 words. In the next chapter, what would you like to read? I know I need to put the next part of Kyoya and Mizuki's love story, but what else? A prank from the twins? A sincere moment from Tamaki? An adorable moment from Honey and Mori? A priceless moment with Haruhi?... Or a fluffy moment with Kyoya? Let me know!  
Whoever reviews get to have tea and cake with the host of their choice OR they get a special fun fact about Mizuki that will be revealed later on in the story! I'm aiming for 15 reviews this time, so let the feedback reading fun fair, begin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I own Mizuki.

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter! I was practically squealing like a fangirl when I finished the ending. Then I felt horrible. Well, as usual, I'm giving my thanks and a special shout-out to the following who are kind enough to review: Moonlitsun2000, lovemondotrasho, HappyGirl282, and KellyTS!

Enjoy!

* * *

Mizuki idly read her textbook, unsure of what else to do that morning. She had woken up early, unable to go back to sleep. She let out a meek yawn, her eyes traveling to the living room's clock. She had another hour til school started, but she had nothing better to do at home. Her father, Ichiro, had already left for work two hours ago. Her mother, Mai, was still asleep, as well as Minori. Closing her textbook, she slipped it into her briefcase. She took out her phone and texted Taro to pull up in front. She waited five minutes for him to respond an okay, but got none. Curious, Mizuki walked out to the front and saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing there with devilish grins.

"Ohayo, Mizuki-senpai!" the twins chorused cheerfully. The second year merely quirked an eyebrow as she approached them. "What's with the look?" Kaoru pouted. "Yeah," Hikaru agreed, an identical pout on his face. "Are you mad at us?" they asked in unison.

"Ohayo," Mizuki mumbled a greeting, trying to keep the suspicion and irritation out of her face. "What are you two doing here? Where's my driver?"

"We decided to do something nice for you," Kaoru explained, smiling. "We rounded up the whole Host Club in that limo-" He pointed to a sleek black limo behind them. "Come on!" Both twins linked an arm around each of Mizuki's, practically dragging her to the limo. She didn't squirm or try to get away like Haruhi would've done. She knew it was pointless to. She opened her mouth to something when suddenly the twins gagged her and tied her hands behind her back. Mizuki let out a muffled yell, not a scream, a yell. Her fingers groped for something to scratch at, but met only air. Kaoru (or maybe Hikaru?) slapped his hand over her eyes. With an inaudible yelp, the twins forced her into the limo.

Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings. It was a rather lavish limo with leather seats and a mini fridge with a small table. An elegant breakfast of fluffy pancakes and bacon with fruit and juice, along with coffee. That wasn't what made her eyes widen. It was the bed-raggled Kyoya sitting across from her. His uniform was all rumpled. His belt was unbuckled, his shirt was un-tucked, his tie was loose, and his blazer was thrown to the side. He ran through a hand through his ruffled hair, his face like the devil.

"Ohayo, Kyoya-kun," Mizuki mumbled, fidgeting with her tie.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" Kyoya drawled, distaste dripping from his words.

"How dare you accuse me of this!" Mizuki shouted. She noticed the driver glance back at them curiously. She ripped a piece of bacon from the plate angrily. "This was those irritating twins plan! An entertaining prank for them! I wouldn't be surprised if they have a camera somewhere here."

Somewhere back in another limo, Kaoru and Hikaru both shivered in fear of Mizuki's cold voice, earning laughter from the other hosts.

"You think I want to be stuck in this damn limo with you?" Mizuki growled with narrowed eyes. Kyoya merely grunted. "Yes, because the thing I want most is to be stuck in a limo with you in such a foul mood because it's just morning time." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't be so conceited, Kyoya-kun. But the funny thing is, when we were younger, I would've given anything to have some alone time with you-" She wrapped her arms around herself, tears developing in her eyes slowly. "But now... I'm not sure if I like it."

"Why?" Kyoya questioned.

"Just because," Mizuki mumbled.

"I think it's because Mizu-chan still likes Kyo-chan!" Honey spoke up in the other limo. The twins and Tamaki shushed him, pushing him away from the screen.

"I know you, Mizuki-chan," Kyoya shrugged nonchalantly. "You have a reason for _everything._"

"But that doesn't mean I have to tell _you_," Mizuki smirked. "You aren't exactly my best friend or anything." She leaned forward, resting on her elbows. "I remember when you were though. I told you everything... Then you would do your best to comfort me. Sometimes you'd kiss me, or you'd just hold me, and other times, you'd just whisper sweet nothings into my ear." She laughed. "Crazy how things change, ne?" Kyoya's face looked grim as he nodded. He leaned forward as she did, resting on his knees.

"Then I'd complain to you about being the third son," Kyoya murmured softly. "I'd yell and shout. Yet you'd be able to just calmly sit there, listening to my rant on and on." He dragged a hand over his face. "Eventually, I would grow tired, then sit down beside you. You'd snuggle next to me, using only actions, not words." The corners of his lips twitched upwards. "You knew what to do. Always."

"Like I said earlier, pretty crazy, huh?"

"How much of our conversation do you think they've heard?" Kyoya nearly grinned evilly.

"Oh, I'd say all of it," Mizuki smiled. "But it's okay. There'll be hell to pay, won't they?" Kyoya nodded, his Shadow King aura emanating off of him.

The hosts in the other limo all quaked in fear. The Shadow King and his ex. There was so much they could do alone. Just imagine together.

"May I do something, Mizuki-chan?" Kyoya asked innocently, leaning closer.

"Depends on what that something is," Mizuki raised her eyebrows.

"This," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. Mizuki felt like pulling away, but followed her instincts and leaned in, deepening the kiss. The other hosts watching, all gasped, leaning closer to the screen to the point where their noses were pressed to it. He reluctantly pulled away. "Did you feel it?" Kyoya murmured. "Did you feel the spark?"

Mizuki did the hardest thing she found possible at the moment. She said, "No."

* * *

**A/N: **1,041 words. Don't hate me! Give me six more reviews and I'll update ASAP! Whoever reviews, everyone gets a sweet kiss from our dearest Kyoya or our darling Mizuki!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N: **BAM! Super fast update because I got my asked for reviews! Now, you're all wondering what Kyoya's thinking. I mean, kissing Mizuki like that! So now, you all get your answers; even if it's a short chapter.  
Special thanks to the following who made this update possible: HappyGirl282, mimi317, lovemondotrasho, Moonlitsun2000, Alex Bloody Rabbit, miramisa90212!

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki felt like crying once she said that one word. She looked out the window and realized the driver had just pulled to a stop in front of Ouran Academy. Without looking back, she scrambled out the limo and ran into the school, unsure of where exactly she was headed.

Kyoya, on the other hand, could only sit dumbstruck in the limo. What had he done? His fingers drifted to his lips. He had felt it. The spark. But she hadn't. Why had he done it? Why? He slumped into his seat, dragging his hands over his face. He never did anything unless he benefited. Being with Mizuki, that _did_ benefit him. But did the kiss benefit him at all? It did. It proved to him that he still had feelings after all this time. Then, anger began building inside him, coursing through his veins. He looked around and threw a glass out the still open door. The glass shattered on impact.

"Mommy!" Tamaki's annoyingly familiar voice, broke through Kyoya's anger and frustration with himself. Blankly, he looked up and found the limo suddenly cramped with all the hosts. "Why did you kiss her, Mommy?" Tamaki began to pester him with question.

"Do you still love her, Kyo-chan?" Honey piped up.

"I wanted to be the first host to kiss her!" Hikaru whined before pouting.

"If you value you your sanity," Kyoya growled. "You will all get out and let me be." All the hosts froze at the intensity in his voice. One-by-one, the hosts slipped away, deathly afraid of the Shadow King; more so than usual.

When the limo door closed shut for the final time, Kyoya barked at the driver to leave for thirty minutes. He looked hesitant, but then the second year flashed him a cold glare that sent the driver running. Finally alone, Kyoya found himself sifting through his thoughts.

Kyoya remembered the pain of their break-up clearly; as if it was just yesterday he was yelling at her. He had been so angry to find out that Mizuki was going to a public school under a fake alias, to 'have a normal life'. She could've gone to Ouran with him, but she didn't. She went to that stupid public high school. She picked that 'normal life' over him. Kyoya grimaced at the prospect of him overreacting. He had though. If he was to be honest, he had been scared. Mizuki was someone he trusted and cared for. Then in a blink of an eye, she was disappearing. Her pleads and cries rang out in his mind, making him wince.

_"I'm not picking anything over you, Kyoya!" _Mizuki had cried. _"I just want to be normal for once, not pampered! Can't you respect that?"_ Her tears were flowing gradually as she clung to him like her last attachment to life. _"I'll still be able to see you! Don't leave me, Kyoya. Please."_

He hadn't listened though. He had been blinded by anger, fear, pain.

_"Fine! If that's the way you see it, then I guess you're right. It's over, Kyoya. I can't believe you! I hate you!" _Her words had hit his heart like poison-tipped darts. He vaguely recalled trying to reason his feelings, stepping closer to her. _"Don't you dare touch me! Just- leave me alone. I didn't want to leave you. You remember that, Kyoya."_

He had just didn't want to be alone once more; surrounded by fake smiles and forced laughter. His hands clenched into tight fists as he glowered at the floor. He had the hosts now... but no one could fill the hole Mizuki left in his heart. She was one of the only people who could look past his cool facade and see the real him; and even tease him about it. She was the only one daring enough to push him around, scold and yell at him, when he was pissed and being a jerk to those around him.

A short rap of knuckles echoed off his window. Kyoya 'calmly' rolled it down. The driver looked shaky and fearful as he told him, "It's been half an hour, sir." Kyoya looked down at his watch. Half an hour before school started.

"I'll be out in a moment," he told the driver coolly. He rolled the window back up. He tucked in his shirt. He tightened his tie. He shrugged on his blazer and ran his fingers through his hair once more. "Mizuki'll forgive," he mumbled to himself. "She was always the one who was truly calm and collected."

* * *

**A/N: **799 words. Eep! Kyoya actually has a heart! I already have the next chapter ready, so all you need to do is get the update is give me eight-ten more reviews! Easy as pie for all of you. Whoever reviews, they get to be pranked by the twins, and get shoved into a fancy limo with their Host of choice (;  
REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

**A/N:** Hi there! I am here with an update and I have to thank y'all for all the reviews! Reading them just brightened my day :) I have a special thanks to the following who were my actual reviewers: **Guest**, **HappyGirl282**,** lovemondotrasho**, **Guest**, **TheAUWalker**, **MeAFanfictionGirl**, **miramisa90212**, **animefreakiscool**, **Ulvida22**, and **TsuilHibari**

****Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya calmly sat on a plush couch towards the front of the music room while the other Hosts entertained their guests. He heard girls swoon over something Tamaki said, another group of girls gushing at Honey and Mori, then a few others fawning over the Hitachiin twins and last but not least, some girls crying at Haruhi's sob story. He merely scribbled in his journal. Not spoken to Mizuki the whole day. Avoided her in other words.

Kyoya wasn't requested often, but when he was, the seventeen year-old made sure to be the charming, suave and cool boy that the girl or girls that requested him would faint over. Pushing his glasses up, he smirked at the thought. He didn't mind entertaining the ladies, but he didn't see the point exactly when they made more than enough money already, even before they forced Haruhi into it. It was nice every once in a while he had to admit though. To be able to make a girl swoon over him on a whim, it made him feel empowered like he was in control. Like he wasn't the third son.

Kyoya heard the door swing open as a new presence entered. Foot steps fell as they made their way to him. He continued to merrily type on his computer though, not bothering to acknowledge the person before  
they acknowledged him. Not a moment later, the person stood before him, waiting for him to look up no doubt. Closing his laptop after saving the data, he looked up at the new guest with a Host smile.

"What can the Host Club do for you today?" Kyoya felt his smile falter when he processed who he had just greeted. He cleared his throat and smiled once more. "Mizuki-san, a pleasure to see you." Had hadn't spoken to Mizuki the whole day. Avoided her in other words.

"Like wise," the Takahashi smiled back, hers a bit more innocent rather than his devilish one. She leaned forward slightly with an hopeful glint in her eye. "I'd like to request you Kyoya-_kun_."

Kyoya hid his surprise to her honorific of such affection that was actually used with affection. One he hadn't heard for two years. She was flattering him, he realized. She wanted something. Mizuki always had been incredibly innocent and sweet, but she had a devious side to her that it appeared only Kyoya himself could bring out. This reminded him of the mischief they used to get into, a wave of nostalgia hitting him.

"Well, Mizuki-chan," Kyoya shrugged, using the honorific of endearment with her. "I'm not busy now, so shall we?" He stood, leaving his laptop on the couch as he held out his hand to her.

She flat out ignored his hand before saying, "Care to take a walk? It's a beautiful day outside, Kyoya-kun." He merely smirked at her suggestion and followed her out the door as his fellow Hosts' stares burned into his back. Ahead of him, Mizuki strolled through the doors in all her innocence. She was such an idealist, he remembered. Yet, she knew even though there was always going to be black and white, grey would never fade. That was one thing he liked about her the most.

"The sun is shining in its own frivolous joy," Mizuki sighed, heading to the maze.

"Then you must be the sun, because your light never fades," Kyoya retorted slyly, reminiscing the first time they had this conversation. They had been laying under a tree in the summer heat, Mizuki in his arms. He shook his head to clear the memory and weaved his way through the maze with her. The pair eventually made it to the small, rose-covered gazibo.

"Ouran Academy is quite amazing," Mizuki praised the school as she plopped herself on the bench. Kyoya chuckled under his breath and sat beside her. "You know, Kyoya-kun," Mizuki began nervously, biting her lower lip. "I forgot about what happened between us a long time ago." She reached over and squeezed his hand. "And I'd like it if we both put it behind us, get a fresh start. I'd really like to be your friend again, Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya looked at her, masking his real emotions with a cool expression. Her silvery grey eyes were wide with hope as she licked her lips nervously. He reached out and tucked back a loose strand of her hair, caressing her cheek in the process. Mizuki blushed and looked away.

"I'd like that Mizuki-chan." He cleared his throat, forcing himself not to blush as well. "I'd also like it if you forgot what I did this morning. I was out of line, and I am deeply sorry for it."

"It's okay," Mizuki murmured softly. "I'm not entirely disgusted, but it was a bit of a- surprise. I don't need to know why exactly you did it... Just- um, well, you're right. Let's just drop the subject." Kyoya smiled at Mizuki's fumbling words while her fingers toyed with her tie. They sat in silence for a bit, but Mizuki broke it, dreading the silence. "So, um, did you create the Host Club?"

"No, it was Tamaki's idea," Kyoya shook his head modestly. "I just help with the financial aspect of the club."

"You were always one for the money," Mizuki chuckled. She stood, using her hand to shield the sun from her eyes. "We'd better be heading back. The others are probably dying to know the rest of our _tragic_ love story." Mizuki grinned jokingly and began walking, not bothering to look back and see if Kyoya was following her or not. Her thoughts were on her mind. She knew she could handle Ouran... it was more of the actual school work that bothered.

She managed to make it through her first year though, so how hard could her second year be?

* * *

**A/N:** 1,016 words. Yay! No more awkwardness... for now ;) In the next chapter, Mizuki and Kyoya have the pleasure of relaying their love story or would you rather we fast-forward to the next day, since you already know their past? I kind of need to know this stuff for the chapter, guys, so review! I'm aiming for 10 more reviews, so a total of 42 :D Easy peasy for y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I own Mizuki.

**A/N:** Here's the update you've been waiting for! I've skipped to the next, figuring I can work details in later.  
Special shout-out and thanks to the following for reviewing:** MeAFanfictionGirl**, **LuxenShadow123**, **Moonlitsun2000**, **lovemondotrasho**, **TheAUWalker**, **Chester-Grey**, **MidnightxRose**, **HappyGirl282**, **Ulvida22**, and **Sparklefaith**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Strings of strong curses flew out of Mizuki's mouth as she all but stormed out of English, her essay clutched angrily in her hand. The halls were empty as she walked over to the windows, kicking the walls below them. She regretted doing so as soon as she felt the throbbing inside her right loafer. She glanced down at her essay and felt like yelling. The seventy-two burning bright in red pen. Letting out an unlady-like growl, Mizuki went to tear the essay into pathetic pieces when she felt it rip out of her hands.

"Would you look at this, Kaoru?" Hikaru tsked teasingly, scanning the page. "A seventy-two..."

"Give it back!" Mizuki hissed.

"My, my," Kaoru sighed. "Does our little Mizuki-senpai need a tutor?" His eyes gained a devious glint. "Perhaps, Kyoya-senpai?"

"What are you two idiots doing?" came the aggravated voice from none other than the Shadow King himself. Mizuki froze and saw Kyoya standing there with an annoyed expression she had seen on him too many times to count. His hair was neatly combed, his dark eyes twinkling with a subtle hint of amusement. He pushed his glasses up and smirked. "As entertaining as it is to watch you harass Mizuki-chan, I suggest you two stop it now because she looks like she's a moment away from knocking you both unconscious."

"Aw, don't be a killjoy, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru pouted. Then a grin sprouted on his face as he checked his watch. "I have an idea! Come on, Mizuki-senpai. Let's go to the music room. We have an idea." He leaned over and whispered something into his brother's ear that produced a matching grin. "We'll see you at the club, Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru called, dragging a surprised Mizuki after him.

When they got there, Mizuki was attacked. Her blazer was torn off, a pair of skinny jeans were thrown at her, her button-up had the first five buttons unbuttoned, showing her tank underneath, and her tie was untied around her neck before she was shoved into a dressing room. She slipped off her slacks and put on the skinny jeans that hugged her curves perfectly. A pair of black high-tops were thrown over the top of the stall along with a silver necklace. Ignoring the necklace, she put on the high-tops. She looked at herself in the mirror, a golden, heart-shaped locket glinting in the fluorescent light. Taking a deep breath, Mizuki stepped out where Hikaru promptly sat her down in a chair, beginning to curl her hair as Kaoru dusted her face with powder, making her sputter.

"Sit still, Mizuki-senpai!" Kaoru whined. "You're worse than Haruhi-chan!" After a couple of minutes full of grunting, fumbling, and scolding, the Hitachiin twins pushed Mizuki in front of full length mirror, and she had to admit. She looked _good. _Her dark hair was in soft, natural-looking waves, her eyelashes longer than usual, her face bright. Her button-down was half un-tucked, a set of bright, silvery-colored suspenders dangled by her thighs. Subconsciously, Mizuki ran a hand through her hair in irritation.

"Why am I dressed like this?" Mizuki growled in exasperation more than anger.

"Because, once we get it past boss, you'll be our first hostess!" Hikaru cheered.

"What?" Mizuki yelled. "I don't need this. I need to be studying! You saw! With grades like that, I'll be failing in no time!"

"Chill," Kaoru tried to soothe her. "Afterwards, we can, as in all the hosts, including the super smart Haruhi-chan, can help you study. It'll be like one big study group! Honey-senpai is already out in the halls spreading the word about you. Now, you go on ahead into the music room while Hikaru and me get changed." Without waiting for an answer, he not-so-gently pushed her out of the dressing room. She stumbled out and realized Haruhi and Tamaki were already there.

"Ah, so you've agreed!" Tamaki grinned.

"Didn't have much of a choice," Mizuki grumbled, scrunching her sleeves up.

"Get used to it, Mizuki-senpai," Haruhi sighed from her spot on the couch. Mizuki looked up at them and realized they were wearing outfits identical to Mizuki, albeit Haruhi's clothing was looser. And their suspenders were different colors; Tamaki's were a bright, daring red and Haurhi's were a neon orange that was almost too bright to look at. "But being a host isn't too bad," the first year gave a half-hearted shrug. "Having people fawn over you isn't that bad actually." She gave the second year a warm grin that made Mizuki relax a bit.

Before Mizuki could reply, the doors were flung open and Honey came flying at the second year, shouting, "Mizu-chan!" She caught the third year, stumbling back a bit. Instead of tight jeans, Honey got to wear little shorts with overly large, neon pink suspenders hanging by his feet, making Mizuki wonder if he'd tripped yet. "I missed you, Mizu-chan!"

"I- I missed you too?" Mizuki fumbled for the right reply to that. She looked over Honey's fluffy blonde hair and saw Mori watching her from the couch across from Haruhi's, his suspenders a deep blue. "Hikaru and Kaoru attacked me," she said, answering the unspoken question.

"That happens to me all the time," Haruhi laughed.

"And we didn't even get a thank you!" Hikaru said with a pout as he and his brother stepped into the room. Kaoru's suspenders were a neon yellow and Hikaru's a bright green. Both ran a hand through their red hair in mock anguish. "To think we put up with you."

"Thank, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun," Mizuki said with thick sarcasm, earning a laugh from everyone and a small chuckle from Mori.

"Get to your places," Kyoya instructed, striding into the room. He looked exceptionally good looking to Mizuki, his purple suspenders making her grin. His hair was rumpled unlike earlier, his jeans tight. "We need a good impression on Mizuki-chan, so make sure if you see anything turning bad in her direction make it better." This made her look of appreciation turn to a scowl.

Then the doors swung open, showing a crowd of boys and girls, opting the former group to greet, "Welcome to the Host Club!"

Mizuki snuck a look in Kyoya's direction and inwardly sighed at the torture that was coming her way.

* * *

**A/N:** 1,093 words. I'm going to have writing the next chapter! I'm aiming for just 11 more reviews, meaning 60 in total. That's easy for all of you, and I can't wait to start reading all of your magnificent reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki.

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm here with the update y'all have been oh-so patiently waiting for. Here's thanks to the following who were just so kind to review: **Moonlitsun2000**, **Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**, **Black Roses Wilt**, **iaintstupid1106**, **Ulvida22**, **Sparklefaith**, **Happygirl282**, **miramisa09212**,** lovemondotrasho**, **Vampirates**, **Chester-Grey**,** MidnightxRose**, and **Sweet Bitter Life**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki's fingers toyed with her locket as she sat in between two third years that were leering at her rather shamelessly as one of them talked about how amazing he was. Her silvery eyes stayed glued to the ground as she tried to drown out his obnoxious voice. It had only been fifteen minutes into their appointment and Mizuki was already ready to strangle both of them. They weren't nearly as the last pair though. If Honey hadn't bounced up to Mizuki in time, the second year would've surely slapped both boys for trying to touch her ass.

"-and the damn nerd thinks he can get away with telling everyone the lie that I slept with that slut?" one of the guys, Eiji, ranted. He slapped a fist into the palm of his hand with an arrogant look on his face. "The idiot thinks he can lies like that? He told me I was a pig!"

"That's cause you are," Mizuki mumbled.

"What'd you say, Mizuki-san?" the other boy, Isao, asked.

"Nothing!" Mizuki forced bright smile. Both of them nodded and went back to trash talking nerds and the like. "Just that you two are moronic bastards with no self respect," she muttered under her breath.

"You're wonderful, babe!" Eiji grinned, slinging an arm around Mizuki's shoulders. It took all of her will power not to puke from his disgusting cologne or shudder from the sudden close proximity. "Now, why don't you give Eiji-sama some love?" He leaned down with his lips puckered, and Mizuki was about to slap him silly until he was unconscious, when suddenly, she wasn't in his arms anymore. In one smooth action, so quick it took a moment for her to process what had happened, Mizuki found herself cradled in Kyoya's warm arms, the subtle scent of coffee reaching her nose. Mizuki pieced together that Kyoya had pulled her out of Eiji's arms and into his arms, and personally, she prefered him anyways.

"How is everything going, gentlemen?" Kyoya asked cordially, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Great, Kyoya-kun!" Eiji told his fellow second year. "Mizuki-san over here was just about to give me a kiss!"

"Maybe next time, Eiji-sama," Kyoya told him, still smiling, but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice that only Mizuki caught. "Mizuki-chan is done for the day, and I'll be starting her tutoring now. The club is closing a bit earlier than usual today." Eiji and Isao both nodded very slowly like they were trying to understand his very simple explanation. "So tell me, how do you like the Rebellious Type?"

"Sexy," Eiji grinned pervertedly as he stood, rubbing his hands together. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mizuki-san," he winked as he walked away, Isao following after him.

Once they were out of sight, Mizuki slapped Kyoya's chest since he was still holding her and growled, "If you allow them to make another appointment, I will personally make your life hell, Kyoya-kun."

"I won't let them," Kyoya reassured her as he pulled away, making her feel oddly cold. "But," he smiled teasingly at her, "If you haven't been able to tell, my life already is hell." Laughing, Mizuki followed him over to where the other hosts sat in a circle with textbooks and papers strewn everywhere, looks of concentration on most people's face. Mizuki and Kyoya took a seat between Tamaki and Haruhi and got their own homework out.

"Mizu-chan?" Honey piped up, prying his gaze from his complicated homework. Mizuki met his warm eyes with a soft smile. "I really like your necklace. Who gave to you?"

Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, Mizuki looked down and mumbled, "Someone."

"Does this someone-" Hikaru started.

"-happen to be in the Host Club?" Kaoru continued.

"-With black hair and glasses-"

"-and goes by the name of Kyoya?" Koaru grinned devilishly as Mizuki felt her face shining bright red.

"Yes," Mizuki murmured, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Guys, cut it out," Haruhi scolded. "She'll tell us if she wants us to."

"Thanks, Haruhi-chan," Mizuki smiled and Haruhi smiled back, understanding how nosy the boys could get. Subconsciously, Mizuki's hand went to the locket like it had earlier, and she smiled softly. "Well, Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are right. Kyoya-kun got it for me while we were dating, towards the end of summer, but before we broke up." She shot a glance at Kyoya who was the only host still resolutely doing their homework, and Mizuki couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Can I see the picture Mommy put in it?" Tamaki pleaded, his eyes wide in puppy dog form.

"Sure," Mizuki laughed. "But you have to explain why you call Kyoya-kun Mommy."

"He's the motherly figure while Tamaki-kun is the fatherly figure," Mori explained stoically while Mizuki nodded in mild understanding.

Holding up her end of the deal, Mizuki opened her locket and held it out for all the hosts to see. The picture was from that summer. There were actually two pictures. One on each side. On the right side, it was a picture of Kyoya hugging Mizuki from behind, his chin resting on shoulder. Kyoya was laughing, his face towards the camera while Mizuki was holding his face and planting a firm kiss on his cheek. Mizuki's brother had taken that picture. The one on the left was taken at the Takahashi business picnic. Mizuki was on Kyoya's back as he gave her a piggyback ride. Kyoya's glasses dangled from her mouth, her hands covering his eyes. She wore a childish grin while he wore a smile so tender and kind.

"You two looked happy together," Haruhi commented, being the first to pull away.

"We were," Kyoya surprisingly answered, shocking everyone in the room, including Mizuki. "But I'm afraid that's the past. Now, shoo. I have to help Mizuki with her English."

Everyone did as they were told, retreating back to their homework. As Kyoya shifted his body towards her to start tutoring, Mizuki couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe- just maybe he still felt the same way about her like she did about him.

* * *

A/N: 1,062 words. I had a Weasley moment with the Hitachiin twins :P Am I the only one who see's the similarites? Well, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm aiming for 13 more reviews! Can't wait to read them ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I didn't really reach my goal, but I'll update since I'm nice ^.^ But I have a very grateful thanks to the following who were kind enough to review: **lovemondotrasho**, **Moonlitsun2000**, **Happygirl282**, **Ulvida**, and **Sparklefaith**!

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki glared daggers at Hikaru and Kaoru fiercely, both cowering under her gaze.

It had been a week since Mizuki had shown everyone her locket. Her grades had gone up to B's, and she had jumped for joy. She had thanked Kyoya repeatedly, even giving him a tight hug in thanks. Now, it was the day of Mizuki's second time as a Hostess. Just like last time, the Hitachiin twins kidnapped Mizuki after the last period of the day ended. This time, Mizuki put up a fight, flailing around, earning strange looks from the students they passed by. Somehow, Hikaru and Kaoru forced her into her costume for their Beach Day for the Host Club.

Her wavy locks had been tied into loose pigtails, falling over her bare shoulders alluringly. But it was more of her actual outfit that was pissing her off. Mizuki wouldn't call herself prudish or modest, but this was pushing it. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans shorts and a silvery bikini top. And that was pretty much what she was wearing. A pair of sunglasses were perched on the top of her head, and that summed up her outfit. But to make matters worse, since she wasn't wearing a shirt, her bell button stud was very noticeable against her smooth pale skin.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, the boss, and Haruhi-chan are already out there," Hikaru whimpered.

"We need to get changed too," Kaoru added nervously.

"You two are going to pay for this," Mizuki hissed before storming out of the changing room. Once she stepped in, she froze. It had gotten at least fifteen degrees warmer, and sand covered every inch of the ground, except for the large area that now had a pool. "Oh my god," Mizuki muttered. She kept on walking, dodging random palm trees. In the center there were eight beach chairs, and four of them were filled.

Haruhi sat in between Tamaki and Honey, looking thoroughly harassed. She wore blue and white swimming trunks along with a blue t-shirt that hid her real gender. Honey was looking as adorable as ever, wearing brown swimming trunks and a green grass skirt on top, a flower necklace hanging off his neck. Mori sat next to him in dark blue trunks, and Tamaki wore red trunks. She saw that all the boys were shirtless and began to feel less self-conscious, but still found it unfair that Haruhi got to wear a shirt; but then again, she was supposed to be a guy.

"Hi, Mizu-chan!" Honey smiled cheerfully, sipping something out colorful straw that stuck out of a coconut.

"Hey," Mizuki smiled back, praying no one would take notice to her peculiar piercing. She noticed Haruhi's eyes widen, but she flashed her own glaringly, and she seemed to get the message. She pried her eyes from Mizuki's piercing and roused a conversation with Tamaki in hopes he wouldn't notice it as well. Mizuki glanced at Mori and figured he noticed it too, but was to polite or stoic to say something about it.

"Mizuki-chan, you look great!" Tamaki grinned, and by the look on Haruhi's face, it was in the middle of their conversation. "The twins fixed up well."

"Speaking of the twins, where are the two idiots?" Kyoya asked briskly, stepping into the room from the other changing room. Mizuki opened her mouth to answer, but found the words couldn't come to her. She was far too focused on Kyoya. His hair was messed up, his glasses were no where to be found, and he was wearing a pair of deep, seductive purple swimming trunks. "Well?"

"We're right here, our dear Shadow King!" Hikaru announced, striding into the room in a pair of yellow and green striped trunks with a yellow flower necklace.

"No need to fear!" Kaoru joined in on his brother's antics with a grin, wearing a pair of orange and yellow trunks, a yellow flower necklace around his neck as well. "But really, there's no need to worry or anything. The club doesn't open for another ten minutes, so let's converse like true brethren!" Mizuki quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "Uh- I mean like a true family!"

Rolling her eyes, Mizuki plopped herself in a chair and smiled as the twins began to bug Haruhi. She closed her eyes when she felt someone loom over her. She opened her eyes and saw Kyoya's face, a foot between them. His hands rested on either side of the chair, a smirk toying on the corners of his lips.

"Can I help you?" Mizuki asked cheerfully, determined not to show him how much he was effecting her.

"Nice stud," Kyoya teased. "It's been a while since I've seen it."

"Well, it's not like I go flaunting around the fact that I have a belly button piercing," she growled.

"What are you and Mommy talking about, Mizuki-chan?" Tamaki asked, oh-so innocently.

"Her belly button piercing," Kyoya swiftly answered before Mizuki could even open her mouth. All the hosts (even the ones that noticed it before) stared at her stomach, their expressions varying from astonishment to awe to amusement. "Lovely little stud, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Kyoya!" Mizuki scolded, whacking his arm as he pulled away from her chair. "I got it two summers ago."

"So when you were with Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, doing the math the fastest. Feeling her face burning, Mizuki merely nodded.

"How'd you get such a sexy rebel like Mizuki-senpai to fall for you, Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru groaned tactlessly.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Hikaru-kun," Mizuki said dryly with narrowed eyes. The twin laughed nervously and quickly turned away to bother Haruhi once again. She turned to Kyoya with her icy glare and said, "I'll get you back." Kyoya continued to smirk haughtily until Mizuki said two words that made him freeze in sheer horror. "June sixteenth."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,004 words. Mwahahaha. I have wonderful plans for June sixteenth. If you want to find out what happened that day, REVIEW! I'm kind of disappointed by the amount of reviews I got, so I'd like you all to know reviews or very, very, very, _very_ much appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I don't have much to say, so enjoy the chapter and thank you to the following for reviewing: **Moonlitsun2000**, **lovemondotrasho**, **Sparklefaith**, **Feelin' the Aster**, **round and round we go**, and **Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**!

Aiming for just six more reviews; easy peasy, lemon squeezey!

* * *

"July fifth," Kyoya quickly quipped. Mizuki's eyes widened and she felt fear course through her like he had just told her she was about to die; which if he did tell, she would.

"June sixteenth and seventeenth," Mizuki hissed devilishly and grinned in satisfaction at how tense Kyoya had gotten. "Face it, I've witnessed things about you that would have the club rolling on the ground laughing."

"Then tell us," Hikaru demanded, popping up over Mizuki's right shoulders.

"We'd love some dirt on Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru agreed, appearing on Mizuki's left. "Go on then." Mizuki gulped when she realized all eyes were on her.

"It was just another day," Mizuki began, "this was just a bit before we started dating. We were civil to each other, but loved to make the other get pissed off. It was another forced date our parents set up, and we were at this private park. The dinner was fancy tuna and club soda. Now, I hated these little dates, and I wanted to make them more tolerable, especially that one since there was no one else to talk to except the other. That's why I slipped some sake into my bag."

"Mizuki," Kyoya tried to warn, glaring at her, making the other Hosts shiver, but Mizuki merely grinned back.

"That's how we started playing 'Never Have I Ever'. I'm assuming you all know what that is?" She got a bunch of bobbing, bemused heads, making her chuckle. "We started off with basic stuff; got a bad grade and such. Then things got interesting. I should warn you now, Kyoya-kun doesn't have a very high tolerance for sake, so keep that in mind for the future. After about six shots, he was definitely drunk. So I got him to admit he was a virgin, never kissed a girl besides his sister, and a few other things that I'll save another time."

"Kyoya-kun got drunk?" Tamaki whispered in disbelief.

"Th-that's priceless!" Kaoru laughed, clutching at his stomach.

"I know, I wish I had a camera on me at the time," Mizuki smiled softly at the memory. "The sad part is our first kiss happened while he was drunk." Everyone stopped laughing at stared at her in shock. "Yup. I said 'never have I ever kissed a Otori, thank god' but Kyoya-kun decided to fix that and planted a sloppy, drunk kiss on me." She glanced over at the said second-year who seemed to be whistling through his ears in fury (like steam was pouring out of his ears). "I shoved him off and marked it off as him being intoxicated." She gave a shrug and a smile. "And that's pretty much what happened June sixteenth."

"What happened July fifth?" Honey piped up.

"Skinny dipping on a dare from Kyoya-kun," Mizuki waved off the question with nonchalance, "I got caught, and let's just say I didn't see natural lighting for a month or two." She got a couple of stares when Kyoya muttered, "Might as well tell them you aren't a virgin while you're at it." This got her six wide-eyed stares. "Don't look at me like that!" Mizuki snapped, "it wasn't Kyoya-kun, if that's what you're thinking. That little boy is still a good two-shoes virgin. I only had sex once. I was a wreck after I broke up with Kyoya-kun, and this guy I know took advantage of that. The end." Mizuki shifted uncomfortably and felt like curling into a ball and crying. This is why she didn't mind mentioning things like July fifth, because her not being a virgin was so much worse. Stupid Kyoya and his big mouth.

"Everyone loses their virginity at some point," Haruhi pointed out, and Mizuki felt relief rush through her. At least Haruhi still liked her. "Mizuki-senpai just happened to lose hers earlier than most." Mizuki sent a grateful smile to Haruhi, who smiled back happily. She really was a great person.

"Yeah, I s'spose," Hikaru shrugged.

"Don't worry, Mizu-chan," Honey cheered, "we still like you." And with that simple statement, Mizuki felt immediately relieved. They still liked her.

"So we're even now?" Kyoya-kun smirked in a kind way.

"NO!" the Hitachiin twins cut in before Mizuki could answer. "You have to tell us what happened on the seventeenth of June. Then you'll be even, and we'll be satisfied."

"It was nothing special," Mizuki tried to shrug it off, "It's just I fell asleep before Kyoya-kun did, and when I woke up he wasn't there. I ended up wandering the park for an hour looking for him when I found a trail of his clothes. Yes, his clothes," she repeated at their amused, yet horrified faces. "I ended up finding him in a bush, naked. I thankfully saw nothing, because the bush covered it. To be honest, I don't think I ever appreciated a bush so much before. Anyways, I got a stick, and poked him. He woke up, I tossed him his clothes, only for him to throw up on them. Since he had nothing else to wear, Kyoya-kun had to go home wearing vomit-covered clothes."

"And that, my friends, is what happened the seventeenth of June."

"The club is opening," Kyoya growled, unhappy at the turn of events, "get in your places."

Mizuki laid back in her beach chair and grinned. Ouran was proving to be much more interesting than she had ever anticipated.

* * *

**A/N:** 943 words. Sorry for it's shortness, but I'll make the next one longer. Speaking of the next one: Mizuki gets a boyfriend, Kyoya gets jealous, and the ever-so lovable club meddles in their affairs as usual.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki and Katsuto.

**A/N: **Hello, my lovelies! I know you've been waiting for a ridiculously long time, but I feel this chapter will be worth it (: I'm not sure how I feel about this OC I've created. He's perfect... Just not for Mizuki :D Mwahahaha.

Enjoy.

* * *

Mizuki roamed around the halls of Ouran aimlessly during her free period. It'd be already a month since she started, and as cliché as it sounded, time really had flown by. With the Host Club, and her extra tutoring sessions with Kyoya, Mizuki had been forced to work herself harder than usual. The part she could be happy with was that she and Kyoya were finally becoming friends again. Things were bound to be tense between them, but he let his guard down more often. Mizuki got to see the guy she fell in love with two years ago.

Mizuki, deep in her personal thoughts, failed to notice where she was walking, until she found herself toppling over some guy. With a surprised shriek, Mizuki felt them hit the floor before scrambling up, glaring at anyone staring at her. She straightened out her clothes before reaching out a hand to the young man she ran over. He took it gratefully and used it to heave himself to his feet. He thanked Mizuki softly, and she felt herself face blush.

"Yumita Katsuto," he introduced himself with a charming smile. Katsuto certainly was something. His skin was a rich copper, uncommon in Japan. It wasn't too dark though; it was almost like caramel. His hair was a dark brunette with some lighter strands here and there. It flopped around his face, brushing his long eyelashes childishly. Speaking of childish, his eyes were large and round, the most peculiar color- a shimmering emerald green. "I'm sorry I ran into you," Katsuto apologized quietly, running a hand through his hair; not arrogantly though, but sheepishly. His uniform was rumpled, and his tie was done loosely and lazily. It looked good on him.

"It's my fault, Yumita-senpai," Mizuki assured him, positive she was blushing now if she hadn't been earlier. She'd heard of him. Yumita Corporations were known for their near-perfect cars, namely convertibles. She'd also heard that Yumita Katsuto was a sweetheart and a third year. "I wasn't paying attention. I am very sorry, Yumita-senpai."

"It's Katsuto," Katsuto said quickly, his face gaining a light blush that looked adorable on his tan skin. "Please, Takahashi-san. No need for formality. I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention either."

"Call me Mizuki, Katsuto-san," Mizuki smiled. "Where are you headed?"

"The Host Club, actually," Katsuto admitted with an embarrassed laugh. "I've got to talk to Morinozuka-san about some homework I don't quite get. I've heard you joined their notorious club, Mizuki-san. Would you like to walk there with me?"

"The club isn't not too bad," Mizuki mumbled uncharacteristically. "I need to head over there anyways, so I'd love to."

Katsuto grinned happily and politely offered Mizuki his arm. She smiled sweetly and accepted, looping her arm through his. He smelt like soft spices, and he was very charming and friendly. Mizuki felt very content walking with him, their laughter ringing out in the near empty hallway. She noticed girls giving her dirty looks and glaring at her, but she shrugged them off, listening to Katsuto jokingly complain about business meetings he had attended with his father. Before long, the pair made it to Music Room Three. Katsuto, ever the gentleman, opened the door for Mizuki with a cute smile.

"I'm here!" Mizuki yelled, startling Katsuto. "Kyoya-kun, let's get some homework done before the club opens. What's the theme today anyways?"

"Get dressed, Mizuki-chan," Kyoya ordered as he swept into the room wearing a sailor's suit minues the hat. He tossed her a silk bag and nodded his head toward the dressing room. Then he noticed Katsuto. "Hello, Katsuto-san," Kyoya greeted in a clipped tone. "What may I help you with today?"

"I just need to talk to Morinozuka-san," Katsuto said innocently, raising his hands in the air.

"Mori-senpai will be right out," Kyoya explained, still friendly and polite; it was a front though, but Katsuto didn't know that. Mizuki did though. "Please make yourself comfortable." Katsuto smiled and took a seat at the edge of a chair, his eyes innocently following Mizuki as she walked out of the room. It was only a few minutes later that Mizuki yelled out, "I refuse to come out in this, Kyoya-kun! It's down right degrading!"

"Tamaki-kun picked out these costumes," Kyoya drawled dully, scribbling something on to his notepad.

Mizuki stopped out of the dressing room, beet red, clutching a piece of paper with instructions on how to wear her costume. Both Kyoya's and Katsuto's eyes bugged out at the sight of her. She wore a navy skirt that was entirely inappropriately short that exposed her milky smooth legs that seemed to go on for a very long time. She also wore a long-sleeved navy shirt with a white scarf tied around her neck. It was like commoner's high school uniforms. Her long hair was loose and flowing around her.

"Remind me to hurt Tamaki-kun later," Mizuki muttered. She blushed at how Katsuto's eyes were glued to me. "I'll see you around, Katsuto-san?"

"Actually, would you like to go on a date with me, Mizuki-san?" Katsuto asked coyly.

Kyoya looked like he was about to blow his top off while Mizuki blushed and nodded like a little schoolgirl.

"Great!" Katsuto breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'll pick you up at eight, Mizuki-san. I'll see you then. I'll just call up Morinozuka-san. Bye, Mizuki-san, Otori-san."

"Bye, Katsuto-san!" Mizuki called back cheerfully, completely unaware of the boiling Kyoya and the scheming Host Club.

* * *

**A/N:** 964 words. This is gonna be fun to write! What do you guys think of Katsuto? Yay or neigh! Let me know :D I've got to say my absolutely need-to thanks to the following: **lovemondotrasho**, **Crying Silently**, **girlygurl720**, **Feelin' the Aster**, **Sparklefaith** and **Happygirl282**! Thank you guys for making this story what it is (: I'm aiming for about eight more reviews, guys. Easy peasy for all of you!

Anything you wanna see? A special idea for the date? A special idea to _ruin_ the date? I'd love to hear 'em, so review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki.

**A/N:** Hi guys! I know it's been a while, but I wasn't sure how to incorporate Kyoya into the date, but I found a way! No scheming this chapter. I know, I know, but hopefully there will be in the next one! You know what's crazy? All we have left is the some drama and a happily ever after o.o

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyoya readjusted his bow tie for the fifth time that night, and it had only been ten minutes. He hated these ridiculous galas with their snobby women and droning men. This one was no better; the only difference was Tamaki's father was holding this one, so it was much more lively and entertaining. Also, the entire host club minus Mizuki was there. Tamaki was drifting from family to wealthy family, innocently charming as he enjoyed to. His hair was combed slightly neater this time, his bow tie an indigo. Not far from the fancy tuna was Haruhi. She was raptly listening to an old woman talk, fidgeting with her own rustic red bow tie.

"Cake!" Honey cheered from the table of sweets with Mori standing next to him stoically. Women began to gravitate towards Honey, cooing at his baby pink bow tie, and they also giggled and admired Mori's sapphire- blue bow tie. Kyoya felt himself adjust his ridiculous bow tie again. He scowled, trying to figure out how Tamaki managed to convince them all to wear one. He peered around the large ballroom, locking on the twins joking around with two frivolous girl from a tea company. Kaoru wore a light green bow tie while Hikaru wore a dark green one.

Kyoya frowned at the reminder that Mizuki was on her date with Katsuto.

"Having fun?" Tamaki grinned as he appeared by Kyoya's side. He clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Why don't you go ask a pretty girl to dance, Kyoya-kun? No use sulking!"

Kyoya opened his mouth to retort when he saw them enter.

Katsuto walked in first, wearing a crisp tuxedo with a silvery-white tie. His hair was neatly combed, and he smiled dazzlingly, sending girls into fits of giggles and hushed whispers. Then someone slipped their arm through his, stepping next him. When Kyoya realized who it was, he nearly fainted. Mizuki smiled up at Katsuto, unaware of the male eyes she was drawing to herself. Her dark hair was in loose curls, inviting fingers to tangle in it. Her dress was the same silvery white as Katsuto's tie. It was a sweetheart neckline that reached the floor, a daring slit showing up to mid-thigh.

"Ah, Mizuki-chan!" Tamaki smiled.

"Mizu-chan!" Honey shouted, bounding up to her. He leaped into her arms, but Mizuki saw him coming. She caught the third-year gracefully, hugging him to her. She set him down and smiled down at everyone.

"Damn, that girl's smokin'!" Kyoya heard a boy his age whisper to another boy standing next to him, who nodded fervently.

As Katsuto and Mizuki made it down the stairs, a soft piano melody began playing. Katsuto pulled Mizuki into his arms, but kept her at a very polite distance. After a couple of minutes, Kyoya could feel himself shaking with fury. He knew Mizuki didn't belong to him. Because she_ didn't. _But that didn't stop Kyoya for wanting to rip her from Katsuto's arms. His heart ached for the days when there was a ball or gala that Mizuki would stay glued to his side as she pulled pranks and tricks on all the fellow children of major companies. How hard was it to say that he still loved her?

Feeling his patience wear thin, Kyoya grabbed a sweet-looking girl with dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled politely at her, charming oozing through it. She blushed, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He calmly placed a hand on her hip while the other enclosed around her hand. They swept across the dance floor in a graceful jot, many boys and girls glaring at them jealously. The girl Kyoya had grabbed was swooning, barely paying any attention to what was going on. That's why she didn't notice Kyoya having his eyes locked on Mizuki and Katsuto.

Katsuto said something, and Mizuki laughed, but Kyoya could tell it was forced. When it was a real laugh, her nose crinkled, and she leaned forward if it was funny enough; she didn't shrug her shoulders as she laughed, but what did he know? It'd been two years. Kyoya licked his lips anxiously as he watched as Katsuto tugged Mizuki closer, still seemingly joking about someone.

Kyoya decided it was now or never.

He gently led his partner closer and closer to them before fluidly releasing the girl and taking Mizuki into his arms, saying with a smile, "I hope you don't mind if I still Mizuki-chan for a bit. Do you Katsuto-senpai?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Mizuki hissed to him, but he could see the relief on her face.

"Saving you from your prince charming," Kyoya replied nonchalantly as he stopped dancing. He took a deep breath and said with a very clear and firm voice, "Can I please talk to you outside?" Mizuki looked surprised and suspicious at the same time, nodding slowly. He kept one hand tightly around hers, guiding her through the crowds. He managed to navigate the two of them outside where there was a maze similar to the one at Ouran. Kyoya gestured to it, and Mizuki nodded once more.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mizuki asked curiously as they casually strolled through the maze, her hands childishly clasped behind her back. She had a hop to her step, her heels dangling from her fingers (she said they were too annoying to continue wearing). "Oh come on now," she teased with a youthful smile, "spill it, Kyoya-kun."

He stopped, so did she. He turned to her, stepping closer than he should've. She didn't back away though. She resolutely stayed where she was. Hesitantly with his hands shaking, Kyoya used one hand to cup her face while the other held the back of her neck gingerly. Dropping his head low, he pressed his lips to hers in an innocent gesture. He pulled back, sucking in a nervous breath.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** 1,021 words. Guess who said those famous three words! Was it Mizuki or Kyoya? DUN, DUN, DUN... And what about Katsuto?

For Mizuki's dress (just imagine it silvery-white): Go to , search sexy sweetheart and it should be the first one that's a hot pink color.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO: **Crying Silently**, **Sparklefaith**, **Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn**, **katie**, **Feelin' The Aster**, **Moonlitsun2000**, **lovemondotrasho**, **HappyGirl282**, **Sweet Bitter Life**, **Lady Shadow 77** and **Guest**!

REVIEW! :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OHSHC. I own Mizuki.

**A/N:** This is it, guys! Last chapter, and I hope y'all like it (;

* * *

Both stared at each other in bewildered shock. Had they really just said that at the same time?

Laughing breathlessly, Mizuki buried her face into Kyoya's shoulder. Never in her life, ever, had she pictured herself doing something so cliché with Otori Kyoya. With her face snugly tucked into the crook of his neck, Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, childishly swinging back and forth. He pressed a firm kiss to her head before pulling away so there was a good couple of inches between them. His eyes grew sad as he reached up to cup her face. He carefully traced her face with his fingers so carefully that one might have thought she was glass.

"All those years ago," Kyoya began quietly, "I yelled at you for leaving, and I was frightened, Mizuki. I was frightened by the thought of losing you." Mizuki narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a look. "I shouldn't have though. I let my fear and anger get the better of me, and for that, I am sorry."

Mizuki studied him for a moment before cracking a small smile. "Is the great Kyoya actually apologizing to _me_?" she asked in mock shock. "What have I done to obtain such a prize?" she continued with a sly grin. "Was it this?" Her fingers playfully ran through his hair. "Perhaps this?" She shifted closer. "Oh, I know," she murmured, her voice getting husky. "It was this." She pulled a surprised Kyoya down, kissing him rather intently. She pulled away with a sly grin, using one of her hands to ruffle his hair.

"Now what?" Kyoya asked, knowing one of them needed to ask it sooner or later. "What about Katsuto?"

"He's a schoolboy with a short-term crush," Mizuki smiled indulgently, running her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. "I can assure you he won't be too hurt."

"Like I care," Kyoya retorted, but Mizuki could tell he actually did.

"We'd better make a reappearance before our parents scold us for ruining our perfectly-sculpted reputations," she laughed, tugging him childishly back inside. She squeezed his hand quickly before hurrying inside. He watched her go wistfully, a spread of warmth soothing his frayed nerves from earlier. He fixed his hair, wearing a small smile. He nudged his glasses back into place before taking a deep breath. He could do this. He had her now. Gaining his arrogant persona once again, Kyoya strode back into the ballroom with ease.

"Kyoya-kun!" Tamaki greeted as he bounced up to his best friend. "Where have you been, mister? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I just stepped out for some air," Kyoya replied calmly, waving off Tamaki's inquiries. He scanned the room, and he spotted Mizuki with Katsuto by the bar. He watched their conversing avidly. Mizuki looked apologetic, her head held low. Katsuto looked knowingly down at her. He tilted her face upwards and pressed a brotherly kiss to her forehead. He smiled softly, gesturing for her to go. Mizuki looked thankful as she said something to him, giving him a tight embrace. She pulled away and began walking towards him.

"Hello, boys," Mizuki greeted casually as she approached them, grinning dazzlingly. "Tamaki-kun, how are you this evening?"

"Great, Mizuki-chan! Everyone's been wanting to say hi to you tonight, but you've been quite the elusive fox, missy," Tamaki winked, his voice teasing and childish.

"Been a bit busy," Mizuki explained shortly, her eyes flicking to Kyoya. "Care to dance, Kyoya-kun?" she spoke up, holding out her hand. He didn't reply, but he merely smirked and grasped his hand in her own. Their relationship was far from perfect, but honestly, if both were to be absolutely truthful, it's all they really ever wanted.

_Three years later..._

Mizuki sat across from Haruhi, her eyes roving over the pages of her textbook. It was a rainy Tuesday night, and both girls were studying for their college exams. Simultaneously, they reached for their coffee, taking long sips. Haruhi stifled a yawn as she flipped her page. Mizuki did the same, running an exasperated hand through her hair. They'd lost track of how long they'd been there, but they were too busy cramming.

"Hello!" Tamaki greeted loudly as he bounded over to the two girls, earning two glares. "What," he pouted as he took a seat next to Haruhi, "I was just saying hello." He smiled at Haruhi, "Hello." He pecked her lips gently, casually throwing an arm around the back of her chair. "So how's studying, ladies?"

"Dreadful," Haruhi sighed, leaning into her boyfriend's warmth. "Studying has been stuffed in every free second of my schedule that I'm not interning, shadowing my lawyer, homework, working, eating, and sleeping. At least I have you to pull me away every once in a while." She smiled gratefully.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Mizuki spoke up, "where's Kyoya?"

"Back at the dorm, studying," Tamaki replied.

"I think I'll go visit him," Mizuki smiled, gathering her books. She bid them a good-bye, stopping for two more coffees on the way out. She knew Kyoya would need some caffeine after a lot of studying. The drive back to campus was short and filled with Mizuki quizzing herself on vocabulary words that she needed for the exam tomorrow.

When she got to Kyoya and Tamaki's dorm, she used the spare key he gave her and opened the door. She wandered to his room where he sat on the floor, his nose buried in a textbook. She stood in the doorway for a bit, admiring the endearing way his hair fell across his eyes. She remained there for a couple minutes longer before shaking herself out of her reverie. She cleared her throat, and she got the satisfaction of watching Kyoya jump a foot in the air.

"What're you doing here, Mizuki?" Kyoya asked, happiness obvious in his voice.

"I came to visit you," she replied with a shrug. She sat down beside him and handed him his coffee. They sat in silence for a while until Mizuki said, "So what d'you say? A break from studying."

"And how are you going to manage to make me do that?" Kyoya questioned, his voice low and flirty.

"This." She leaned over and kissed him deeply.

She loved this. She loved him. And she was glad she had both.

* * *

The End.

**A/N:** 1,088 words. I liked the ending to this, don't know why though. Alas, this really is the end, guys. Thank you all so much for supporting me through this, and I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
